The conventional method for coating binders used to hold paper products such as loose-leaf binders and various other binders or folders leaves the coating susceptible to scratching and other forms of damage. In the case of binders which have been color coated or printed, the scratching of the coating can lead to viewing of the underlying paper board and/or damage to printed designs on the surface of the binder and/or paper board.
The conventional method utilizes the addition of pigment into the resin prior to extruding the colored film. Such a process does not lend itself to efficiently and cost-effectively produce relatively small quantities of colored film. Due in part to the economics, purchasers of colored film may be limited in color choices.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to produce a coating or film for binders that is resilient to external forces that can damage the coating or film.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a coating or film for binders that can be customized and made in relatively small batches.